Suna Suna no Mi (HB)
The Suna Suna no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will. "Suna" (砂) means "sand". In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Sand-Sand Fruit. It was eaten by Crocodile. Yet following his death it has returned once more and is now eaten by Raya Leyasu Its powers were first shown, but not fully explained, being used to dry up a flower in a glass during the call between Crocodile and Sanji in Little Garden. The power of this fruit was finally shown in a battle between Crocodile and Puppu's crew. Strengths And Weaknesses This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia. It is also the first and only known Logia type fruit that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas (granting Crocodile virtual invincibility). It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Crocodile has trained to transform into sand by reflex, thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. However, Crocodile turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood, although it does seem that only certain liquids work, or it is based on how the liquid had contact with him. Crocodile was bitten by a water-drenched Luffy but received no harm. He also turned to sand when Vivi attacks him (even though he was drinking wine moments before), due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless, due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage For Crocodiles original use of this fruit please head to Suna Suna no Mi Unlike the fruits former user, Crocodile, Leyasu hasnt mastered the Devil Fruit's powers to a point of perfection that he can turn himself to sand reflexively, Yet he has been able of his own kind of unique use for this fruit in which he can control even the smallest sand particles that are around him and in the smallest areas such as between rocks or within them, Leyasu has also shown the capability of condensing the hardest sand materials and creating powerful attacks that some of them might exceed Crocodile's own attacks. In a similar matter to Crocodile, Leyasu can also absorb the moistures out of liquids with direct contact as well as absorb the moisture out of leaving beings dehydrating them and even after they are dehydraded completely Leyasu continues to dehydrate them until they dry completely and their skin and most of their bones turn to sand, Yet it apears that Leyasu has trouble controlling that ability and thus has to wear gloves to maintain his touch from absorbing the moisture out of people without meaning to. *'Suna Jū' (砂銃, Sand Gun): Leyasu forms the hardest materials of sand around his hand in a circulate motion, He then hurls it at his enemy causing a powerful impact when hit directly, The power of this technique can break all the torso bones of a person. *'Kansō' (乾燥, Dry): Basicaly the dehydration ability of this fruit in which Leyasu takes off his gloves and touches whatever he wants to dehydrate, The dehydration can take about minutes to completely dry an object or a living creature to sand. *'Sahara '(サハラ砂漠, Saharasabaku): A stronger version of Kansō, And similar technique to Crocodile's Ground Death in which Leyasu puts both his hands on the ground drying everything around him into sand, Yet unlike Crocodile's technique, Leyasu's technique takes time to dry everything to complete sand meaning it takes longer for him to dry up everything than Crocodile. *'Kōsa '(黄砂, Golden Sand): A technique that is more affective while in a desert or an area filled with sand, Leyasu puts his hands deep inside the sand making the sand under his opponent turn to quick sand, While his enemy is trying to escape the quick sand he forms small hidden spikes around his enemy then hurls all of them at once killing his enemy if hit directly. *'Sables: Pesado' (砂嵐 重（サーブルス ぺサード） Suna Arashi: Jū Pesādo, literally translated as "Sandstorm: Heavy"): A technique copied from Crocodile by Leyasu in which Leyasu gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Heavy". This is called Sandstorm Burden in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! and Sandstorms in the 4Kids dub Trivia *The color of the sand changed in the anime, from a full light brown to a grayish light brown color. *When Leyasu found this Devil Fruit, It was burried under alot of sand which Leyasu was able of finding through digging deep enough to hopefuly find some water, There is a posibility that when a Logia fruit user dies the Devil Fruit returns to circulation again in an area of its prespective element, Or that Crocodile died in Alabasta and when his body rottened away the fruit returned from his dead body. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit